


The bells of tr(i)ump(h)

by scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Short One Shot, and this is how crombel got the nukes, dont any of you dare taking this serious, the crackiest crack to ever crack, the hot new otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: Dr. Crombel realizes that he cannot rule this world without someone by his side. Someone classy, someone elegant, someone full of wit and genius. Of course it's hard to recognize something you lack yourself.





	The bells of tr(i)ump(h)

 

Night had settled over Washington and the White House - but the work of a president was never done. The TV was running in the background and a bowl of cheerios sat on his table, untouched, soggy. It would no longer be tasty and crunchy by the time he would get to it. Oh, the things a man must sacrifice to make America great again.  The radio ran in the other corner of the office, almost overpowering the sound of the TV. In between, the desk of the greatest president who ever sat in this building. Donald Trump. The grand leader who would make America great again.

It was past midnight when a cold breeze made him shudder. Had he not ordered to close all the windows? He heard steps behind him. Expensive shoes. Not the click of heels. He'd like someone on high heels coming in to make the evening better.  
“Mr. Trump.” The voice was entirely unfamiliar to him. Before he could call security, a hand was placed on his shoulder. “My name is Dr. Crombel. I am your most ardent fan... and supporter.” He had donated to his campaigns generously through different companies and pseudonyms.

Slowly, Crombel pulled away and stepped aside so a dumbfounded Donald could look upon his face. A benevolent smile appeared on the Elder's face as he pushed his hands in the pockets of his brown cord jacket.

“It's almost time for me to make humanity great again,” he said with a smile and Donald frowned. “And what about America?” Crombel chuckled and brushed aside a strand of strawy hair that hung over the president's forehead. “Oh Donald... why stop at America?”  
Donald wondered why he was not calling security yet, but something about this man's eyes... He let out a surprised grunt when the taller man leaned forward and placed his dry lips against his mouth. With a smile, the mysterious Dr. Crombel pulled away again. “When I rule this world... I want someone by my side who equals me in charisma, brilliance and class.”  
Donald blinked a few times, trying to process this world. Rule the world...? But he wanted to do it himself! Make the world bow to him and his great mind! Without thinking, he leaned in for another mindless kiss, and for a few minutes, the office was nothing but their breaths and gasps, tongues battling for dominance, wandering hands. Then, Crombell pulled away abruptly.

“Donald. Will you rule this world by my side?”, Crombel asked and Donald answered with a breathless “yes.”  
The Elder smiled and pushed up his glasses with his index- and middlefinger. “Then I need you to do one thing for me, Donald.” He placed his hands on Donald's waist and pulled him closer. He wanted everything. So much. And he'd rather have it now.  
“What is it, Crombel?”  
“I need your nukes.”

 

 

 


End file.
